


贪欲

by Diante



Series: Alternate Universe-Human [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 鱼与熊掌不可得兼。
Relationships: Germany/Japan (Hetalia)
Series: Alternate Universe-Human [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785487
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	贪欲

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Surianika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surianika/gifts).



> 2020年送给小渊的生日贺文。发现这里没有，那我发一下吧。

路德维希盯着签到表看了很久，本田菊的名字后的格子仍是空白。大厅签到处只剩下志愿者门。毕竟超过签到时间五十分钟了。天渐渐黑下来，路德维希朝门口张望了一会儿，陆续有用完晚餐的人从餐厅去酒店正门。他又转回房里。

“本田菊，这个名字，他已经入住旅店了吗？”他问桌前的学生。这位学者来自并不出名的研究所，学生里没有一个人对他加以关注。几个年轻人大眼瞪小眼，面面相觑。最后会务总管马修查阅了总表后举起手道：“他勾选的是今晚入住，C项的旅店，费里西安诺负责协助，我来联系他。”

“我来吧。”路德维希在通讯录找到学生的号码，把电话拨过去。意料之中地，电话响着忙音。他没打第二个，把手机放回口袋，心中生出一丝烦躁。

“打不通。”他对马修说，“不过也正常。我总是弄不懂他在做什么。为什么会安排他来做这件事？”

“是琼斯教授排的志愿者。”马修耸肩，“也许本田老师在路上耽搁了？”

“他的航班三点就降落了。按理说不会这么慢。”

“会不会到得晚了，先去吃饭了呢？”

“以他的性格，应该不会。”路德维希说，“他一向很守时。”

马修默认了，也盯着门外看。

这时，出乎两人意料地，他们一直在讨论的人出现了。本田菊从门边走进来。他身材不高，脚步又轻，但在空荡荡的大厅中还是十分显眼。学生们嚷着有人来啦，又开始整理已经凌乱的桌面。路德维希已经多年没见到这位故人。他急忙迎上去，与他握手。

“本田！好久不见。”他边点头边说。

“贝什米特……路德维希？”菊不自然地笑了笑，“的确有六年没见到了。”大约是路德维希的错觉，他觉得菊的肤色相对亚洲人而言略显苍白。他们握着的手只挥动一下，菊就地把手从那人宽大的手掌里抽出，放到腿侧后又向前欠身。“真抱歉，我没有在规定时间内前来。现在还能签到吗？”

“当然。”路德维希引他到桌前。菊弓着背，接过学生递来的笔。路德维希站在一旁，注意到他背上背着一只双肩包，左手臂弯里夹着件厚重的冬衣，手指被电脑包的包带勒得略微发白。

“我来替你拎行李？”路德维希说。

“谢谢你，但我这里没什么太重的东西的——”

“我替你拎电脑包吧，它挺沉的。”路德维希没顾他的推辞，把包抢过来。

“那就麻烦你了。”菊边说着，边在签到表上写下信息。路德维希站在长桌的另一头，表格内容他看得不清晰，但他发觉入住旅店一栏并未填入。

“来宾已经全都签到了吧？”他问马修。后者点了点头。“那么等他签完，你带大家去吃饭。”路德维希说。

而这一头，菊完成书写后，再次询问志愿者是否均填写正确。

“全都没有问题。只是，本田老师，您还没有入住吗？”学生检查后问。

“是的，因为下车后已经超过五点……抱歉，我可以明天来补上吗？”菊看起来局促不安。他说话的声音都轻了些。

“当然。完全没问题的。”学生安慰他。同时把一只手提袋递过去，“这里是会议的资料，胸牌里有这几天的餐券。”菊道了谢，用右手接过，然后如释重负地，从桌前起身。

路德维希向马修使了个眼色，走上前。志愿者学生们在此时纷纷起身，开始整理桌上的材料。

“谢谢你，路德维希，请把电脑包还给我吧。”菊说。

路德维希看了眼他拎着衣服和手提袋的两只手：“我来拎。你到这里来一定还没休息。”

“没关系，在出租车上小睡了一会。”菊低声说，“但我现在要去登记入住。电脑包——”

“我陪你去。”路德维希把手搭上菊的肩，他感到东方人的身体瑟缩了下。

+

两人并排走出大厅外。签到处设置在会议酒店的侧门，而菊所选的旅店在公园另一头，距此还有十分钟的路程。“在手提袋里有会场和整座公园的平面图。”路德维希提醒他，“明天你来会场时可以参考。”

菊点着头。他觉得冷了，停下来，把大衣穿上。

“冬天挺冷的，你最好还是穿得多些。”路德维希转身看着菊。而他自己正裹在厚厚的围巾当中。

“让你费心了。我刚才从车上下来时，空调开得太热，便脱了衣服。”菊敷衍着答道，同时打了个喷嚏。他尴尬地笑了。“抱歉。”他说。

“你明天要做青年教师论坛报告对吗？一定要注意身体。当然，我是说，任何情况下都要注意——”

“是的。真想不到琼斯教授会邀请我来，我已经很多年没有离开过亚洲了。”菊抢着说道。天完全黑了。他们正从一片草地当中的石阶上走过去。菊站在雕花的路灯下，脸被照得更白：“没想到还能和他有交集。”

路德维希似是想到什么，神色黯淡下去。菊仰头看着他，话锋一转：“你呢？在他手下做得如何？这两年我们实验室有一项课题与这边相关，我看了你的论文，有三篇影响因子都很高。”

“的确——唔，算是还可以吧。”路德维希低下头，盯着在灯下挥动翅膀的小虫。

“你什么时候变得这样谦虚。”菊笑着，“很出彩的成绩啊，再有两年或许可以当教授了，师弟？”

“教授？那还是太夸张。”路德维希收回视线，“时间不早了，先去旅店那边。”

+

等两人到达旅店后，却发觉原本预留给菊的房间已经被另一名外籍宾客入住。店里的房间满员。

“一位叫瓦尔加斯的学生，呃，他是你们会务组的人吧？他说先把多出的房间给这位，嗯……布拉金斯基先生住的。”前台年轻的女士挠着头解释道，看起来也极为困惑。

“伊万·布拉金斯基？”路德维希透过吧台看接待转过来的电脑屏幕，他打开手机在入住统计表上寻找此人的信息，却并没有在任意一类旅店名单统计找到他。

“太奇怪了……”他喃喃自语。这时菊咳嗽了一声。路德维希发觉自己耽搁了太久，把菊晾在一旁。他往菊那儿看，只见他鼻尖冻得通红，面带倦容，眼里也有些血丝。路德维希感到一丝愧疚：“抱歉，似乎出了些问题，你先去沙发上休息？”

菊看起来似乎身体欠佳，他点头，迈着步子到墙边，在沙发上坐下。

路德维希继续和接待核对，一边在手机上问马修要原始报名表。他依稀记得这个名字，他不该没有勾选房间类别。又过了近十分钟，他终于在这位俄罗斯籍学者的页面上看到，他的确勾选了C类旅店。

真是一桩怪事，他想。但现在旅店已经满员，还要怎么办呢？他用渴求的眼神望着女接待，希望她能给出个解释。女接待摇摇头：“真的没有多余房间了，我是向瓦尔加斯先生确认过是否要把房间给布拉金斯基先生的。”她望见在沙发上等候的菊，压低声音对路德维希说道：“A类酒店还可以入住吧？”

她所说的A类即会场所在酒店，两人刚从那里来，房间的价格是C类的近三倍。路德维希一边在心里暗暗骂着费里西安诺，一边和菊解释美化后的缘由。菊听了后，皱起眉：“我的报销额度恐怕不够。”

“没关系，超出的部分会务组来负责。”他信誓旦旦。

“但是一周的话，大约会超出一千两百美元。”菊面上还是担忧的神色。

“财务预算中有意外支出的部分，可以用来解决类似的事。况且，这次本就是我们的失误，无论如何不会让你承担。走吧，我们回会场去。”

菊的眼神里带着一丝慵懒和无力。他跟着路德维希出了门。

+

本田菊这年34岁，看起来却像只有二十五六的样子。路德维希带他往酒店走时，遇到了好几位同事。他和他们介绍这是他读书时实验室的师兄，明天要在青年教师论坛做汇报的本田副教授。

“亚洲人看起来果然很年轻。”伊丽莎白评价道。

路德维希希望他们的唐突没给菊带来困扰，事实上菊也没有多余精力。他只勉强维持着三分的笑，和每个与他打招呼的人点头致意。

他想菊对酒店入住程序已经熟稔，无需自己帮助。于是他站到隔离带的外侧，看菊办理手续。

“大床房只有一间了，在靠近电梯的位置，您看可以吗？”前台问道。

菊并没有犹豫，用略带催促的语气应着。路德维希见他已经签下入住协议书，便掏出自己的卡。

“好的，请拿好。”前台把房卡交给菊。路德维希看到房号一愣，那在他房间的隔壁。

路德维希送菊上楼。在电梯口，镜子照出菊凌乱的头发。他借着等电梯的时间略微整理了下。

“你刚刚刷的是自己的卡，琼斯会给你报销吗？”菊问。

“很大可能上。”路德维希隔着口袋摸其中的钱包，他其实把握不大。

“如果害你为此破费，那我实在是——”

“那也是我应该做的。你是宾客。”

另一架电梯下来，里面是一家三口，金发男孩手里拿着甜甜圈，边唱着歌，蹦蹦跳跳地跑出去。

路德维希给孩子让道，看着镜子里菊的脸。“你的脸色不太好。”

“是吗？”菊把手从头发上拿下，“我想，是你的错觉。”

“从你进门时我就这样想。你真的没事？”路德维希问。

菊突然感到一股酸水在胃里翻涌，他抿着唇，把它压下去。这时电梯来了，于是话题终止。

+

门开了后，菊径直走进去，路德维希替他检查了一圈房里的布局，确认一切没有异状后，他才从厕所出来。

“你先休息一会，然后我们去楼下吃饭。自助餐到八点结束。”他说。

菊把大衣脱下放进壁橱，坐到床上：“我就不去了，飞机上吃得不少。”

“那点分量够吗？”他盯着菊的侧脸，“你看起来真的很憔悴。”

“可能是有些累，毕竟坐了很久的飞机。”他解释，“你呢？你刚刚在签到处，所以，你是会务组人员之一？”

“是的，除签到外，我还负责之后几天的会场协调工作。”

菊做出思考的模样：“你忙了一天吗？”

“从上午八点开始忙的。今年由我们学校主办，机会难得，琼斯想弄得好一点。”

路德维希盯着自己的腕表，已经过了七点。

菊也看着时间：“没吃晚饭？”

“唔，忙得晚了些。”路德维希把手放下去。

“我再道歉一次，因为我迟到害你们耽搁。”菊说。

“不，有好几位宾客都是在五点之后来签到的，我们本来就计划延长一小时。”路德维希把房间的空调打开，暖风立马吹出来。

菊抬起眼皮看他，视线转了转。他没说话，站起来，拿着水壶去厕所接水。闷闷的声音来自磨砂玻璃后：“时间也不早了，你去用餐吧。我在这里准备明天的演讲。”

片刻后水声停了，菊拿着水壶出来，放到底座上。路德维希听出话里逐客的意思，而他的确饿得不行，中饭就没怎么吃。

“那你有任何问题就——对了，我存一下你的手机号？”他站起来时问。

菊靠在桌边，动了动眉：“我的手机卡回国后就会弃用。留我的号码没有意义。”

“至少这几天我们可以联络？”

“我想大家每天都会见面，没有这个必要。”菊继续反驳。路德维希觉得他说得有道理。的确，连续七天的会议，从早至晚，几乎时刻都能相见。他没有充分理由去要他的手机号。并且，他甚至应庆幸菊拒绝的借口不是某件往事。

“好吧。我正好住在你隔壁。如果有什么问题也可以直接来敲门。”路德维希临走时说。

+

菊的身形僵了僵。待路德维希走远后，他坐下，又侧身趴在床上。空调温度开得太高，他热得身上全是汗。他在那静静呆了会，把衬衣的纽扣解开，还是胸口发闷。他最后关了空调，把窗户推开。

冷飕飕的风灌进领口，像把一桶冰块倒下去。高层的窗户仅能推开极小的角度，他贪恋地把头贴在窗框上，让风吹着脑门。

他想起电脑里的幻灯片还有几页要修改，于是从窗边离开。

+

路德维希一人坐在酒店大堂的餐区。这儿并非会议指定用餐地点，价格贵又无法报销。这个点，在公园的购物区兴许还有几家便宜的酒馆，但他并不想去。他早在几个月前的会议筹备阶段，就在思考这次会面的情境。菊的态度比他想得要好，虽然话语中隐含的硬刺还是把他戳疼。

接下来的一周都会如此吗？他愁苦地想着。

伊丽莎白正从此经过，看见课题组长郁郁寡欢地坐在那儿，便坐到他对面。服务生走过来，女人向他摆摆手，于是他又走了。

“路德维希，你看起来不太好？”她问。

从思考中回神，路德维希拿餐叉戳着冷掉的意面说：“我还好，我挺好的。”

“噢，可你看起来真的不太高兴。”伊丽莎白噘着嘴，“对了，你那位师兄明天要演讲吧？他挺厉害的，毕业前发了六篇SCI，两篇的被引量都上了五百。”

“是罗德里赫告诉你的吗？”路德维希想除此之外没有其他可能，这位女士的丈夫也是他读书时的师兄之一。

“是啊，他还说他是阿尔弗雷德说过最能理解他核心理念的人。没留下来实在可惜……不过他回国后发展得也不错啦，他跟着的那位我倒不了解，也算是位大师？”

“算是吧。”路德维希模糊地答着，他其实并没有关注过菊的领头上司。

“尾矿事故真是灾难。他是负责人吗？要是没出这事，他现在应该在这教书，说不定已经做到教授。”伊丽莎白玩着一颗滚到桌上的小番茄。

“罗德里赫连这个都和你说吗？”路德维希扬着语调，没掩饰他的不满。

“他也觉得本田先生挺可惜的。分析肯定不是他亲自在做。他都读第五年了，要忙着写大论文，哪还有精力做项目？”

路德维希盯着那红色的物件看了会，肯定道：“一般都会让新来的学生做，他们缺乏工程经验，总会做得粗糙。”

“是啊，这种事受攻击的都是替人受过。但作为负责人应该要好好检查别人提交的结果吧？本田太大意了。”

路德维希的嘴动了动，没说话。

“不过博士生的经验也并不丰富啊。最终审核还是要看阿尔弗雷德吧？在我看来，本田的责任倒没这么大。总之如果因为这个就拒绝他，那也做得挺没劲。”

“阿尔弗雷德没拒绝他——”

“啊呀！”

小番茄掉到地上。伊丽莎白慌忙挪开脚，却把鞋尖踩上去。汁水把地毯糊了一片。

“伊丽莎白，说实话，执意要离开的是菊。虽然他的确只是挂名，但这件事对整个研究所的打击很大，他大约也难以承受舆论。”

伊丽莎白还俯身在桌下，路德维希递过去一张纸巾，她接过来，去擦鞋上的污渍：“所以说很可惜。我读书时就不爱挂名，做得好像抢了别人的功劳，做得不好就……当然，与环保署合作的项目的确能为履历增色——”

路德维希把目光拉远，话音却中断。

“哎呀，瞧我说了什么。”伊丽莎白从桌面上露出半张脸，自嘲地笑着，“你手底下就有两个挂名的项目吧。抱歉，我真的不是那个意思。”路德维希没说话，她又低下去。

她的短信声响了下。她起身后先去看手机。“罗迪要我上去听他念主持稿，我得走了。”

“好的。”路德维希面无表情地点头。女人把用过的纸团放在桌角，一侧沾满黏糊的红，一侧蒙着阴郁的黑。他是没有资格为菊的过往惋惜的。他既没有站出来承担责任，也没有替他说话，只是听从阿尔弗雷德的意思保持一致口径。

他挑着意面塞到嘴里。吃了一口，他就放下叉子，叫服务生去打包一份莳萝鲑鱼面。

+

菊无奈地瞪着从门缝把餐食塞进来的男人。

“我说了我并不饿。”他扶着门，只探出一颗脑袋。路德维希看到他头发有些湿。房里温度很低，还有阵阵冷风吹向走廊。

“你房间里为什么这么冷？”路德维希把肩膀挤进门缝，菊无奈地退后，让强壮的男人进来。

菊默默去关窗。路德维希在门口环视房间，看到他的电脑放在床上，被子上还有明显的凹印。

“你身体不舒服？”他敏锐的目光扫视着菊。

“并没有，我只是困。”菊说着，装模作样地打了个哈欠。

“过去你生病时才到床上办公。”路德维希提起手里的塑料袋，“楼下只有西餐。”

“你看起来，似乎格外关心我？”

“有吗？”

“说实话我没想到你会做会务。今天与你说这么多话我着实很惊讶。”

“即使我不做会务也会予以特别关心的，毕竟你是我师兄。”路德维希认真地说。

“你这样实在给我很大的困扰。”菊摇着头，不过念在男人态度强硬，他还是把东西接过。

路德维希心满意足，他没再问自己是否可以走到房间里，而是后退到门外。

“你的幻灯片还没有拷贝到主机上吧？”他又问。

“是的，还差一点没完成。”菊走到门边，一手拉着门，“明天一早我会拷贝过去的，不劳你费心了。”

师弟走后，菊回到工作中。他躺在床上，捧着电脑，把反复修改的讲稿读了一遍又一遍。一墙之隔的路德维希倚在床头，竟能隐约听到墙后的声音。

他把耳朵贴到墙上。

菊朗读时音调单一，音节尖锐，如同一位AI，兢兢业业地做事，克制所有文字隐含的情感。

路德维希听他读了约二十分钟，一时兴起，去拿了电脑，翻起菊发表的论文。他在此就职后，接触到越来越多资源，交际圈也越来越广。菊回国就职后与他的研究方向不同，新发的文章他全都没看过。

片刻后，朗读声停止了，吸溜面条的声音响着。面肯定凉了，路德维希想。他把那几篇文章翻来覆去地看，没看出什么具有独创性的名堂，实验方式也很不完善。最后他关掉它们，打开视频播放器。

+

菊的呕吐声是在深夜响起的。路德维希那时还没睡，他听到后就去敲师兄的门。菊起先没应他。但路德维希一直在敲，声音回响在走廊上。他只能去应门。

“谁在外面？”菊哑着嗓子问。

“是我。”路德维希想他能听出自己的声音。

菊把门打开，用手势催促他进来，然后极快地关了门。污物已经冲干净了，房里仍有淡淡的酸味。他扶着菊到床上，后者坐下来，突然咳嗽个不停。

“实在抱歉，”菊边咳嗽边说，“失礼了，让你看到这些。”

路德维希替他倒了杯水，塞到他手里：“都是师兄弟，没事的。记得读书时你就偶尔会反胃，脸色变得难看……啊，从签到开始，你就这样难受？”他本想搜刮某些过往片段来缓解对方的尴尬，但记忆里苍白的面容让他想起起先前菊的异状。

菊勉强喝下一口。冰凉的液体刚到胃里过了一圈，还没捂热，又返上来，全都被吐到地上，夹着些许意面中的白酱。

路德维希惊讶地看着他：“是意面出了问题？”

菊扯着床头的抽纸，要去擦没渗进地毯的部分。路德维希把他按在原地，去厕所拿来一块湿毛巾，蹲下擦拭。他回忆着统筹安排时的应急预案：“我回房间拿手机，联系会务总管。”

“不用麻烦。”菊几乎在同一时间说，“不是餐厅的问题，在机场就这样了，所以耽误了时间。”声音仍不起波澜。

路德维希一时语塞。

菊盯着他的脸，补充道：“那时吐完舒服多了，原本以为已经好了的。我想是因为刚才吃得太油腻。”

“我不知道你不舒服。你早点说，我就不会强迫你去吃它。”

“你没有强迫我。”菊接上话，靠着两只枕头在床上坐正，“我正好也饿了。是我太高估自己的胃。三十岁后，果然还是要更注意身体。”

路德维希不知道用怎样的话回应。他在床的角落坐下，以怀疑的目光望着菊：“真的不用去医院？”

“这附近恐怕也没有急诊医院。”

“五公里外应该有，我可以开车。”

“不必了。我真的没事。”菊说完，伸手去够电脑。路德维希很不解：“你还没有做完？”

“没有。”菊说，把电脑放到腿上，按着上下键翻动页面。

路德维希偷瞄了两眼，“当上老师后，你也会把工作拖到最后。”

菊没看他，在某一页下方打上新的注释：“总是尽善尽美比较好，十三位泰斗出席，是个不得不多加注意的大场面。啊——抱歉，这种态度让你见笑了。我想你不会有这种担忧。”

路德维希发觉对方开始不刻意包裹那些硬刺，平实的言语间裹着暗流。他的内心也变得不满，面上倒未表露：“不，我还差得很远。至少我还没上过青年论坛。”

“贝什米特先生，你的起点已经很高，不需要上论坛。”

“优秀的人在哪都会做得很出彩。你的天资比我好。”

菊正在打字的手在空中悬停，半晌，他转过头，笑着：“是亚洲的风气不同？平台和经费大概比天资重要得多。”

“唔，这倒是在哪都一样。”路德维希应着，无法抑制要皱眉的神情。他把脸转到墙角一侧。接下来的一段时间内两人谁也没说话，空间只余下菊断断续续敲击键盘的声音。

六年前起，裂痕就在他们间逐步蔓延，但几小时前还算热络的交流后，再出现的无话可说的尴尬情境，使路德维希有种谎言被揭开的无力。他极力维持的友好关系下是彼此明了的事实，事故中真正的负责人逃过一劫，甚至站上菊本该站的位置，被推下的人却走入殊途。可怖的是，他对菊的心虚并非源自愧疚，而是侥幸的功成名就之人，对不幸的牺牲者必须表示出的同情。

+

菊第二次发作来的很快，他胃里已经没什么东西，趴在马桶边干呕。路德维希见状执意要带他就医。菊跪在厕所的地板上，极力抵抗那只要拉起他的手。他瞪着通红的双眼，脸颊上的毛细血管在用力时爆裂，晕出一片砂砾似的紫红色斑。

“我真的没事。”在对方终于放弃后，菊到洗手台前洗了把脸，“很感谢你代表会务组的关切之心，但是我自己可以处理。我还没有到必须就医的程度。”他泼在脸上的冷水流进衬衣，把那件得体的衣裳弄得很滑稽。

菊悠悠地晃出去。路德维希跟上：“你也不想以这种状态出现在台上。所以还是去检查一下。”

“我明天当然不会是这种状态。”他回头瞟着他。

从读书起就出现的反胃症状都源自不断啮咬神经的压力。那位地道的美国人似乎对他有顽固的偏见。正如他闯进教授办公室的那天，所听到的讥笑一般，贪欲过剩之人，会为可耻的野心和嫉妒心付出代价。阿尔弗雷德从未对他改观，足够大的事件能成为很好的理由，不管失误源自他本人，还是他本就因妒忌而痛恨的，因此又让他更痛恨的师弟。

他打量着路德维希的脸，比他小一岁的男人面颊红润，泛着健康的光泽，眼里让他不齿的怜悯以外，更多的是浑然天成的得意。让人作呕的天选者，谁站在这个位置都会做得出色。

菊扇动着睫毛：“路德维希，你还要在我的房里待多久？”

他所看到的的师弟还在维持假惺惺的友善。他试图说服自己不必介怀。那年他本该安安分分地写大论文，准备答辩，就职，却离经叛道地去从阿尔弗雷德手里抢走一个负责人的名号，只因他了解到履历浅薄的，同样想获得教职的路德维希想借此方式寻找捷径。无论结局如何，总有一人会站到居高临下的位置，在重逢时维持兄弟间的虚情假意。

“我只是认为你需要帮助。”师弟说。

“需要什么帮助呢？站在怎样的立场之上？”菊好像也恼怒了，语气略急。

路德维希不断抬升着视线，烟雾报警器撞进眼中。他突然想到那颗被踩烂的小番茄，还有乏味的，油腻恶心的意面。

“作为会务人员、师弟、朋友，我都十分担心——”

“没有什么可担心的，你也知道我压力大时就会恶心。”菊说，终究还是没能说服自己，闭上眼藏起目光。

面对可憎的，改变他命运的琼斯的压力；面对可能给他一跃上升机会的泰斗的压力；还有面对这位导致他名誉受损，又因此获得名誉的师弟的压力；面对这片压榨他，排挤他的土地的压力：他被折磨得身心疲惫，为什么非得做一位善人呢？

然而，一旦话出口，接下来的一周他就必须时刻避开这张本不必让他难堪的脸，他还是惮于把态度表明。所以，他没说出他们本就不是朋友那样的话。

“谢谢你。我很感动。但是我真的没事了，请你放心。”菊说。

路德维希望着他脸上的神情，却已经明白，这一日降临在他身上的谎言还是不攻自破。就如菊回国后头一年他发去的那些邮件，假借学术之名在信件末尾附上关怀之话语，实则只为打听这位可怜人的境遇。

私下联系只持续到他拿到教职那天。可喜可贺，以后你的问题我恐怕解答不了，菊在信中如是说。后来菊大约是找到了工作，更换了邮箱——他登记在报名表上的那一个，让路德维希失去窥探他的途径。

窥探本就源于无聊。之后的五年他平步青云，也极少再去想关于菊的事了。如今的关怀也好，辩护也好，只剩下满满溢出的，对名利和人情双收的贪欲。

想到这儿，路德维希突然决定不再说话，因为自己已经把几乎所有说的话说完，再说得多了只会撕破那层包裹负面情绪的胎衣。他们正步入中年，不论是为某些陈年旧事的责任究竟在谁的判别，还是为本就不存在的友情的煽情渲染，更包括任何过激的、不得体的私人情绪，都不该出现在他们的谈话内容当中。

而菊此时也走下床，拉扯路德维希的手腕。在把他往外推时，菊仍在和不断折磨他胃部的酸液斗争。他想等门关上后，他还要再尝试去呕吐一次。

+

第二日路德维希再见到菊时，他已经恢复精力充足的样子，除了干燥的皮肤和青黑的眼袋在暗示前夜的压力。茶歇时分，菊端着咖啡静静立在门后，嘈杂的人声里，他没与谁攀谈。路德维希上前去拍他的肩。菊回过头，露出淡淡的笑。

“一会的演讲要加油。我看了你的幻灯片，做得十分出色。”路德维希说。

菊向他道谢。然后目送他回到人群中。年轻学者们围在路德维希身旁，他与他们交流时眉飞色舞。他手中的高脚杯里，气泡从橙红色的液体中上浮。

**Fin.**


End file.
